Hoop Dreamz
by Mr. Average
Summary: Cowritten with Aero Tendo. After Kim saves two buisness men from Shego they return the kindness by funding a womens basketball team for Middleton High. When Drakken finds out he starts his own womens team of villains. Story better than summary.


This is a side-story to the Animology fics and is being co-written with Aero Tendo, the author of said fics. You don't need to read Animology Soulmates or Animology 2 to understand this story. But it helps. And before we forget, here's the disclaimer as done by Ron: (Neither Mr. Average nor Aero Tendo own the show Kim Possible or the characters of the show. Holly, Dyane, and Bernadine belong to Aero Tendo and Mandy belongs to Mr. Average) The aforementioned women show up with a few women from the show. (And Ron belongs to us!) (Oh, crap!) runs away followed quickly by the girls, except Mandy (Poor guy) Hey Mandy, how about a date after the fic? (Sounds like fun Mr. Average) What about me? Go ask Shego we could make it a double-date. Works for me. Goes off to find Shego I hope she doesn't kill him. Anyway, for those of you who're still here let's start the fic.

It was another average day at Middleton High School. Students were hanging in the hallways; others were heading to their respected classrooms, and Middleton's two teen heroes were getting harassed by the queen bee Bonnie Rockwaller again.

"I can't believe you still hang out with this loser"

"The only loser around here is you Bon-Bon" Bonnie cringed at the mention of her nickname.

"Don't ever call me that" Bonnie said dangerously.

"Or what? You'll be an even bigger bitch than you normally are?" Bonnie's eyes widen in shock for a moment before narrowing in anger. Her hands balled into fists as she took a step towards Kim. Ron, sensing danger quickly stepped in between the two.

"Alright that's enough. It's almost time to head to class" Both girls looked at Ron and their anger melted away.

"You're right, besides she's not worth it anyway" Bonnie said making Kim growl in frustration before she turned to her locker to get her books. As she passed Ron she quickly grabbed his butt making him jump. Kim didn't see it, but someone else did. Ron turned and gave Bonnie a questioning look while Bonnie gave him a seductive one as she wiggled her hips a bit more then usual mesmerizing Ron.

"That was weird" Ron said to himself.

"What was?"

"Uh…nothing. Just thinking out loud, heh heh" Kim eyed him suspiciously for a moment before turning back to her locker to get her books. "I'll see you later KP I got to get to health class"

"Ok, see you later" Kim replied. As Ron walked away Kim looked at him longingly. 'If only you knew how I felt'

Meanwhile just down the hall Bonnie had just turned the corner and was surprised by an angry Tara.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Bonnie said trying to act innocent.

"You know what! Flirting with Ron! How could you? You know I like him!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…nothing"

"Whatever it is you can tell me" Tara said her anger fading a little.

"I-I think I l-l-like Ron a little"

"You what?!"

"Relax, I-"

"Relax?! How can I relax when my BFF is trying to steal my guy? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"First of all, you're causing a scene. Secondly, I am not trying to steal your "guy" I'm still not sure how I feel about him. And finally I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to lose my BFF. I'm sorry, but I can't help how I feel" Tara calmed down slightly, but wasn't going to let Bonnie off the hook that easily.

"Ok look, it's time for class, but before you go just remember that I saw him first"

"Alright, fine. And Tara?"

"Yes?'

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Tara said with a smile.

Lunchtime, Cafeteria

Ron was sitting next to Kim, and across from Monique who sat next to Felix.

"I'm telling you guys, people have been giving me weird looks all day. I mean women are giving me these weird smiles like they like me or something" Felix couldn't help but notice Kim and Monique's agitated expressions.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Whatever's going on I'm sure it'll pass" Felix had been out of school the last few days with the stomach flu, but heard all about the picture Brick took as well as the mission that preceded it. Felix was downright amazed at how far Ron went to protect those he cares about. While Felix was thinking Monique carefully took her shoe off and started rubbing it up and down Ron's leg. Ron flinched a little at the sudden contact, but didn't say anything. He looked at Monique and saw a sly smile on her face. Suddenly he felt something else rubbing his leg and didn't have to look to know it was Kim. This lasted for several seconds before the feet met and both women realized what was happening. They started glaring daggers at each other while thinking the exact same thing, 'Back off! He's mine!' Fortunately the Kimmunicator went off at that particular moment with its familiar beep, beep, Beep, beep.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

What did you think? I know Tara was pretty OCC in this chapter, but fear not, she'll be back to her old self the rest of the story. Probably. Anyway, we thank you for reading the first chapter and we'll try to update this as soon as possible. (Help Me!) Ron yelled as he runs by with tattered clothes and lipstick all over his face. He's soon followed by the horde of girls. As I was saying please rev-. Suddenly Aero Tendo comes back with burn marks all over his body. Hey buddy. You know I'm gonna get you for this. Oh, Shego! Oh, no! Ron, wait for me! Runs away with Shego hot on his heels This I gotta see. starts to run after everyone else Oh, and R and R please


End file.
